Identification cards such as credit cards, debit cards, personal identification cards, employee passes, and the like, have typically contained a magnetic stripe on the back, to record unique information about the owner of the card. Such information can include the credit or debit card number, a personal identification number, an employee number, as well as other information relating to the person and to the application of the card. It can also contain encoded information to cause doors or gates to unlock or open. One disadvantage of using a magnetic stripe is that it is clearly visible and easy to change or erase the recorded information. Another disadvantage is that continued use of the card by swiping of the magnetic stripe through a reader causes degradation of the magnetic stripe and information recorded thereon. A further disadvantage is the limited recording capacity of the single magnetic stripe.
There is thus a need to provide a method of making a magnetic information card having magnetic particles uniformly dispersed throughout without interfering with the neutral reflection density of the card without the presence of the magnetic particles.